A Haruno's secret the cat's meow
by Coscat
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are sisters and they have cat abilities as a Khekki Ghenki what happens when they meet Sasuke and Neji? Why are they avoiding them? I am bad at summaries. SasukexSakura TentenxNeji please R&R Hope u enjoy there adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A/N Okay I know I write way to many stories at once but hey what can I say they won't get out of my head so here is my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They just moved to Konoha. There was a female with brown hair and two buns, she had chocolate brown eyes. Her sister was the complete opposite she had pastel pink hair and stunning emerald eyes.

They just moved to Konoha and are sophmore's in highschool and they both recently turned fifteen. They were suppose to be twins but there mother had problems with the youngest and stood in the hospital for a month. Sakura Haruno is a month younger than her older sister TenTen.

TenTen Haruno is a straight up person as well as a weapons mistress. Sakura is an assasin. Both sisters have a hot temper. There parents were murdered and they moved because of the memories.

They are going to have there first day of school June 1st because they are just settling down in there house. "Hey Tenten when do you think we should go to school or can we go take our own tour?" Sakura asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Tenten looked at her sister and grinned showing off her fangs.

The sisters have recieved a Khekki Ghenki from there parents, But because they are a month apart they have to seperate ones. Sakura smirked at her sister and they bolted out of the house locking it. They arrived on school grounds and peered around seeing weapons going everywhere.

"Wow they like to fight. Wouldn't you say so?" Sakura asked clinging to her older sisters arm. Tenten nodded as they walked through the halls. Sakura saw people gawking at her and looking at her up and down.

"Disgusting!" Tenten said glarring at the students. Sakura starightened up and she put on herr cold fascade as she walked down the halls ignoring the shuriken whipping by her. Sakura's pupils turned into slits when they caught the site and smell of blood.

"Calm down." Tenten ordered. Sakura snorted and walked up to a blonde boy. He had ice blue eyes and was in all orange? Sakura walked up to him. She was wearing a pair of tight white low rise jeans and a emerald quarter sleeve top with a slit over her left breast. She also was wearing a half jean jacket that had three buttons of the five open.

The blonde's eyes widened as the pink haired girl made her way towards him. 'She is hot!' He yelled in his head. She walked to him and said "Where is the principals office?" in a cold steal tone.

"Hi Im Naruto Uzumaki welco.." "I asked you where the principals office was not your name.. Naruto." Naruto just grinned at her and gave her the directions. Tenten was wearing a green halter top with a pink outline through the edge. She also wore light blue low rise jeans.

Sakura waved by to the boy that had three whiskers over each cheek. He starred as they walked off because once they were about to turn a corner three kunai came his way. Sakura looked around and saw the principles office and motioned for Tenten to follow.

They entered the office to see a woman with short black hair. She looked up from her desk and smiled at them. Tenten rolled her eyes and said "We are new here and need to sign in for tomorrow." "Hello my name is Shizune and just go throught that door to speak with the principle's office."

Sakura nodded as did Tenten and they walked to the door opening it seeing two boys there age sitting in the chairs. They were waiting for the principle to arrive. They looked up at the girls and rolled there eyes at them. Sakura scoffed at the rude gesture.

The boy near the window had raven hair that was odly spiked in the back and onyx eyes. The boys at the end had long charcoal hair that was tied near his lower back and pearl eyes. Tenten was pissed at the gesture also and then a mischievious smirk crossed both of the twins faces.

"Hey look it's a cockatoo, I didn't know they allowed birds in the school either that or it's a chickens ass." Sakura commented. "And the other one looks like he just came back from the dead, either that or his eyes rolled into the back of his head." Tenten added.

The two boys turned there heads to the girls and glarred hard at them. "What is that suppose to scare me? tahh please your lucky if that scares a kitten." Sakura chimed as she bent over in laughter.

The raven smirked and said "Hey is that your natural hair color or did someone dump a bucket of paint on your head? Pinky." Tenten stopped laughing and froze when she saw her sister stop and allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes.

"Whats the matter cat got your tongue?" the pale eyed boy asked. Sakura's smirk widened as she alloweed her fangs elongate and show. Her eyes turned to slits. "SHIT!" Tenten yelled as she covered her sisters eyes and mouth.

The raven quirked his brow at the two. Sakura began to grow a tail. "Calm down... SAKURA I SAID CALM DOWN!" Tenten yelled as her sister removed her hands from her face. Tenten pulled out a kunai aand put it to her neck. She started talking in an ancient language that they couldn't undersatnd. As two bumps started to come out of Sakura's head they disappeared and her tail swayed then it was gone.

The two boys starred in disbelief as they watched the girls sibling remove the kunai from her throat and place it back in her shirt. Sakura still had cat eyes aas she growled towards the boy sitting in front of her. "Dont. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." she said through grit teeth.

The boy looked at her as her pupils turned normal again. He gave her a defiant smirk and said "I will call you whatever I want." Sakura started to feel her blood boil. "You know what!" she yelled. "What?" he asked cockily.

Sakura lost her temper and said "This." She lunged for him but then her elder sister took the kunai out and threw it at her. With cat like reflexes she moved out of the way and her feet hit the wall and she flipped backwards off it.

"What the hell was that for!" Sakura yelled at Tenten as she stood up fists clenched. "You know the rules." she said grinning at her younger sister. "Yeah so what I don't play by them." Sakura said as she turned towards the wall and punched it.

The raven chuckled when he saw her knuckles redden as she walked over to her sister. Then they heard a crack and the boy's turned there heads towards the wall. It crumbled creating a big gap.

Then Sakura started to laugh "ehemmm." The teenagers in the room turned there heads to a blonde woman with amber eyes in the door way. "Explain." She said firmly.

Sakura stepped forward and pointed towards the boys. "They did it." The two boys scoffed and were about to protest until " Sasuke Uchiha! Neji Huyga! Detention for two weeks!" she yelled her face red from anger.

Sakura and Tenten held back a laugh while the boys gaped at the principle. "Umm can we get our schedule please." Sakura asked innocently. "Yes I am Tsunade." the principle introduced herself.

"And you are?" "Sakura Haruno." "Tenten Haruno." The girls said bowing slightly to show respect. "Welcome to Konoha high." She said smiling at them and then she said "You can start tomorrow." The girls nodded.

As they left the room and went outside they were stopped. "Hey whats the big idea!" Sakura hissed. When she looked up she saw the two boys Sasuke and Neji from the principles office. "You are gonna pay for giving us two weeks detention!" Sasuke hissed at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him as him she hissed. She quickly concentrated her chakra and punched the ground. His eyes turned red and the other one looked as if his viens popped. "Tenten they have a Khekki Ghenki." Sakura flipped backwards and landed like a felione.

"Hey can we break the rules just this once?" Sakura asked dodging the sets of weapons. "NO! SAKURA DONT YOU DARE!" Tenten yelled throwing senbone at Neji. He did a circle amd blocked them sending them back at her. She hissed as one hit her leg and stomach.

Sakura turned to see her sister and gasped "Guess what I just did!" Sakura said flipping backwards into a forest behind the school. Sasuke quickly followed. He saw her against a tree panting. He smirked as he made is way over to her.

"Give it up." Sasuke called to her. Sakura looked up and she smirked. Shebacked into the shadows. Tenten came running and said "You didn't!?!?!" Her pupils turned to slits and then she put her head down. "Idiot." Tenten mumbled as she to hid in the shadow's. Neji came behind her and pinned her form to the tree. He gazed at her because she had brown cat ears and a tail . He grinneed at her making her growl and struggle in his grasp. Sasuke grabbed her arm spinning her out of the shadows.

When she came out she had cat ears that were white with pink and black strips. She also had a tail and fangs. Her eyes were cat like but still emerald. He looked her up and down then he smirked.

She was taken aback by him. "Why are you smirking at me like that?" she asked in a worried tone. Then the Uchiha's smirk grew wider as he pinned her roughly to a tree. "I finally found you." he said in a husky voice.

Sakura momenterily closed her eyes and when she looked up she starred in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So what do you think??? Neko Sakura and Tenten???? So what made the girls stare and struggle when they saw the boys??? WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE R&R.

Coscat


	2. Chapter 2

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

head so here is my story.

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was taken aback by him. "Why are you smirking at me like that?" she asked in a worried tone. Then the Uchiha's smirk grew wider as he pinned her roughly to a tree. "I finally found you." he said in a husky voice.

Sakura momenterily closed her eyes and when she looked up she starred in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she starred into his now onyx eyes she didn't see his human ears anymore. She looked to the top of his head and saw two onyx cat ears. Sakura then looked and saw his onyx tail. She also saw his fangs.

She was pinned to the tree by another cat. Sakura noticed little there were tinted navy blue strips like hers on his ears and tail. She eyed him head to toe. Then she attempted to break away.

This time his body completely pinned her to the tree. Her body completely molded into his. Feeling the warmth of his body so close to hers got her to shudder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten viewed the Huyga as pearl colored ears appearedon his head and the same thing with a tail. Tenten hissed at Neji and glanced don at her sister. "Saku.. " Tenten was thrust into the tree.

Neji had her face cupped in his hand. He eyed her up and down and said "It took so long and now we finally found you." Tenten looked into his eyes nervously and then she knee'ed him in the stomach. She quickly disappeared from sight.

Neji looked around and didn't see her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's hot breath tickled her neck andd Sakura tried to move but everytime she did there bodies bacamee closer together. Sakura was fed up. "Get. Off." "No." Sakura was pissed she allowed her whole transformation to take place.

She became a white tiger with both black and pink strips. Sakura easily pinned Sasuke beneath her and before she could do anything a brown panther tackled her. "Lets. Go." "Tenten how are we getting out of here?"

Sakura looked from Sasuke to the tree and noticed another cat like them. "I think I know what they are after, and it aint because of them getting detention anymore." "What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Ohh my god... Sakura have to find our way out and now." Sasuke and Neji were standing beside eachother now. Accept they were a black/blue tiger and a pearl white panther.

"Now I know why we don't break the rules." Sakura muttered as she changed back into her human form. Tenten stood the way she was. "Sakura what are you doing?" "Change back, now!" Tenten turned human again as the two big cats in front of them eyed them curiously.

Sakura punched the ground causing it to break. The two cat's had no choice but to jump out of the way. "Now is our chance!" Sakura yelled as they made a dash for the opening of the forest.

As they got there two blurs went by them and everything went black...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry about the short chapter. I promise I will put another longer one up by tonight. Around 1 or 2 probably though becaue I am going to a fair. Thanx so much for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. If you are waiting for this story to be updated I have 3 or 4 others. Please check em out.

Coscat


	3. Chapter 3

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**itachi-is-mine**

**Kaibutsu**

**Goingtothemoon**

**masachist-kitty**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration**

**harunosakua**

**badbunny1818**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura punched the ground causing it to break. The two cat's had no choice but to jump out of the way. "Now is our chance!" Sakura yelled as they made a dash for the opening of the forest.

As they got there two blurs went by them and everything went black...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and saw darkness. She sat up looking around using her cat eyes. Her features of the tiger appeared.(Ears, tail, ect..) She peered around the rom. Then she noticed she was on some ones bed.

She immediatly hoped of and backed into the wall. She felt around for a light switch but felt a door knob. She went to turn it and it was locked. She hit the door and got a shock through her whole body. (The room has the affects like Chidori if you hit the wall with force, so you can guess whose room she is in I hope.) "Ahh what the fuck!?!?! Tenten! Where are you?" she yelled as she backed away from the door.

She searched for her sisters prescence and found that she wasn't to far away. She backed away from the shocking door until she hit another wall. She ran quickly to the door and kicked it down. She got a very harsh nuetralizing shock through her body.

She sat on the door where it lay on the floor panting hard. She started to feel light headed when she stood up. She leaned on the wall for support. "Oww.." Sakura looked ahead and concentrated on finding her sister as she ignored the pain from the shock.

"Great someone was bound to hear that." she muttered starting a jog towards her sister. She came to a skid after finding her sisters location. She was skidding backwards when she toppled over someone. Sakura gave out a scream.

When she got up she turned and saw Sasuke who was rubbing his head. Sakura quickly kicked himin the jaw and turned to the room where her sister was. She jumped in the air did a 360 degree spin and kicked the door down.

When she landed she felt needles and senbone go into her legs. The moon light shined on Sakura as she landed in the room. "The after affects of these damn doors are fucking rediculous!" Sakura spat. Tenten's head shot up and she saw her sister fall to her knee's.

Tenten hurriedly went to her sisters aid. "You okay?" Tenten asked helping her sister up. "I wont be until we get out of here!" Sakura shot. Tenten allowed her features of the panther to appear. She lifted her sister slinging her arm over her shoulders and ran out the door.

Tenten stopped once she was out in the hallway because a certain Uchiha was blocking the way. "Hey what the hell was that for?!?!" Sasuke growled at Sakura. Sakura gave him a dirty look and said "For knocking me out and locking me in a room that freaking electicuted me when I broke the damn door down!" Sakura huffed and made n attempt to scratch him.

He easily sidestepped her attack and caught her arm causing her to stop leaning on Tenten and he pulled on her arm causing her to jerk forward. Tenten took a Senbone from Sakura's leg causing Sakura to hiss.

Tenten threw the weapon at Sasuke's head. He didn't move. Then before it hit him another senbone cancelled it out. Tenten turned her head to see Neji. She growled and ran towards him. He smirked when she stopped in front of him then the smirk disappeared when she threw here knee into his stomach.

Neji coughed up blood and winced as she chopped his back. As she turned to run towards Sakura who was struggling to break free from Sasuke as he dragged her to a seperate hallway. Something grabbed her foot and a white panther pinned her shoulders down.

" Don't think your getting away that easy after it took all this time to find you." he growled in her ear. Tenten glarred at him and said " What makes you think it will be that easy to keep me here. And I have no idea what your talking about!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was forced to stand on her feet with all of her wieght on her legs. She winced as she bent down and ripped the weapons out of her leg. Her blood trickled the floor like rain on a window.

" After I am done with you, you won't be standing." Sakura spat with venom dripping in every word. Sasuke looked at her and said " What makes you think you can touch me?"

"This." Sakura's tail wrapped around his neck as she flipped behind him. She twisted the arm he had on hers and grabbed the other one pulling them behind his back. He winced at the pain corsing through his arms. She placed her foot on his back, then she brought it back and kicked him. He went staright into the wall. There was alot of smoke.

When it clearded she saw a rock. She mentally cursed herself for underestimating him. Sakura's assasin instincts kicked in and she jumped into the smoke. Sasuke was standing where she was before and searched the dark hall for her.

His ears were visable. He scanned the room carefully. Sakura was low to the crowd using the shadows to her advantage. Sasuke heard a claw prick the ground and when he turned around he saw a white blur lunge at him.

Sasuke's arms were pinned and he felt the white cats claws dig into his skin. "Why did you bring us here?" Sasuke smirked at her and he turned into the black tiger with blue strips. He flipped her over in the pin. "That's for me to know and you to find out." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura starred into his onyx eyes and got an idea. She turned half human with her ears and tail still showing she passed out. Sasuke also reverted to the same form. He listened carefully to her heart beat and breathing satisfied he picked her up bridal style.

Sakura opened one eye and smirked as he rentered the room and she saw the white panther on top of her. 'Shit I have to help her!!! Wait a minute duhh we can use our telepathy... I feel so stupid right now.

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled in her mind. "Sakura is that you?" "Who else would it be?... look behind you pretend to pass out!"

Tenten looked and saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms absolutely limb. "Sakura are you even alive!?!?!" "No duhh retard !.! Just do it." Tenten just passed out before bothering to fight with the panther above her.

"Take even breathes and no matter what talk to me to stay calm. Ignore everything else." Sakura instructed her sister keeping her still composure in the other neko's arms. "Okay I did it." Tenten said as she took even breathes as she ignored all of her suroundings completely.

Neji turned back into a half human half cat to check to make sure she was asleep. He picked her up bridal style and they walked through the halls. They were walking by the front door. Thats when Sakura's and Tenten's eyes shot open at the same time after she yelled telapathically "NOW!!!!"

They both elbowed the boys and flipped multiple times in mid air landing in front of the door. They turned and kicked it open. Sakura put to much power in the kick and turned the door into splinters. She slid on the porch in a full circle and had one hand on the floor. The moon shined on her giving her a glow to her features.

"How and the hell.." Neji started. "Easy I am an assasin of the night and master of the silent kill." Sakura said as she stood straight up. Sakura noticed in the corner of her eye Sasuke at her side. She ducked and called out to her sister.

"Tenten let's move and this time we are getting out of here!" Sakura's long hair blew in the wind as she ran straight into the forest followed close by Tenten.

Sasuke and Neji nodded as they disappeared in a gust of wind and appeared at the exit of the forest. They hid in the shadow's.

Seconds later in a blur of pink Sakura stood stirring up dirt as she swipped her foot in the dirt, causing a massive dust cloud. Tenten appeared at her side. Sakura threw a kunai straight at the tree Neji and Sasuke were in.

Sasuke ducked an almost fell out of the tree. "Okay no more running what the hell do you want with us!?" Tenten yelled into the forest. Then Neji and Sasuke jumped down and walked slowly towards them.

Sakura took a step back. "Well are you going to explain why you freaking knocked us out or not!?!?!" Sakura shot.

" Okay well you have seen us in our cat form." Neji started. The girls nodded notioning they understood. "Well as you know I am a panther and he is a tiger." Neji said pointing to Sasuke and himslef.

Tenten nodded while Sakura just stood there glaring at the Uchiha. "What are you getting at?" Sakura asked rather annoyed. Sasuke looked at her and said "Well the four of us are Neko's and both of you match our cat."

They nodded and then they both asked "Then why the hell did you knock us unconcious." Sasuke smirked and said "Because we felt like it." They fell anime style and when Sakura sat up her eye was twitching.

"So what are you getting at any way?" Sakura asked trying to stand up using a tree. She looked over to Sasuke.

"Well there is a prophecy and we're all part of it and we are all in danger..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I KNOW ITS A CORNIE ENDING BUT I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY FOR THE THING THEY ARE ALL INVOLVED IN. I AM SO SORY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY. I GOT STUCK IN THE RAIN AT THE FAIR AND I WAS STRANDED THERE ND HAD TO STAY AT A FRIENDS HOUSE. WELL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE R&R.

Coscat


	4. Chapter 4

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 4

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**itachi-is-mine**

**Kaibutsu**

**Goingtothemoon**

**masachist-kitty**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration**

**harunosakua**

**badbunny1818**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you getting at any way?" Sakura asked trying to stand up using a tree. She looked over to Sasuke.

"Well there is a prophecy and we're all part of it and we are all in danger..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gave them a worried look "What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at the girls and said "We can't talk here." Sakura was about to ask why when Sasuke whispered "Eyes in the shadows... we are being watched and its by an enemy.."

The girls nodded and they walked towards the boys and they all disappeared in a whirling tornado of leaves.

A figure's in the forest disappeared. They ran towards the forest.

Sakura twisted in the air as she landed facing the other way on the branch. "They're coming she hissed as her fangs started to appear. "They are after all of us." Neji stated as they all landed behind her.

"We should stay and fight.." Sakura said slyly. "If we do fight then what will happen if one of us gets hurt?" Sasuke said glaring at her. "They can't touch me... so you guys go on ahead I wanna have some fun." her voice had a hint of blood lust.

"I aint leaving you so you aren't in this alone." Tenten stated. Neji starred at her and saw her determination to stay by her younger sisters side. "Then we will stay to." Neji said as Sasuke nodded. "Byakugan!" Neji's voice whistled in the wind.

"Interesting." Tenten said as she saw Neji's eyes. "Sharingan!" Sasuke did the same. "So you guy's have a Khekki Ghenkai to?" Sakura stated. They looked at her and nodded. "Well our clan has a special Khekki Ghenki." Tenten stated.

Neji looked at her quizically. "Ours is a two sided one." Tenten explained. "Watch." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and opened them. "Sharingan!" "Byakugan." The two sisters opened there eyes to reveal the boys techniques.

"That's not all we can do.." Sakura stated plainly. Sakura's form changed into a large wolf and then back. "You see our Khekki Ghenki alow's us to shape shift and use/ copy someone elses Khekki Ghenki." Sakura explained. Sasuke smirked and said "Theyr'e here." Neji stated with his eyes closed.

"So what the fuck do you want!" Sakura yelled as she took a kunai from Sasuke's holster and nailed a man inbetween the eyes. He fell to the floor dead. "Tch pathetic." Sakura said from boredom.

Then she was pushed off the tree by Sasuke. "Hey what the hell is your freaking problem!?!?!" Sakura yelled as she landed on all fours. Then she saw shuriken and kunai in the tree and noticed the tree was starting to deteriorate.

"Poison!" Sakura used her own Khekki Ghenki that reside's in her eyes. "Telechanisis!" Sakura shouted putting her hands together closing her eyes. When she opened them they had a silver linning around her emerald color.

"What the hell are you!" I am the Neko assasin from the legendary Haruno clan." . She slit the mans throat.

The others started to back away. "Not so fast." Sakura hissed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on one of the seven men left. He started to hover in the air and then he was ripped apart limb by limb.

"What the hell?!!?!?" "I can use my dou-jutsu to do sycic techiniques and control mass and matter. Wanna see?" she asked evilly. Tenten jumped down and hit her sisters pressure point. "Sasuke take her I will take care of the rest of them!" Tenten yelled as Neji followed her and they started fighting.

Sasuke nodded and picked her limb body up then he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten allowed her cat features to appear as she started punching the men. She took two scrolls out ans placed them on the ground before her. "Twin dragon jutsu!" she yelled as the scrolls turned into two green scaled dragons. She jumped up into the sky as they crossed about her. Scrolls appeared within the crossed dragons.

Tenten started twirling as she grabbed weapons of all kinds. She had slaughtered 3 men in the blink of an eye. Neji used his eight trigrams technique and took out the remaining five men. "Come on les get going we have to find Sakura and Sasuke." Neji said going in the direction that Sasuke took.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke set Sakura down near a river and sat by her. "Come out who ever you are I already know you have been following me." Sasuke stated as his sharingan flarred. "Well I see you are aware of the prophecy." a snake came from the forest and it had a sickly pail man on its head.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked standing in front of Sakura. "I want the two female neko's as well as you and the other male." The moon shined in the strangers face. "Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke smirked as he took shuriken and threw them at the figure. "Well Orochimaru you can go fuck yourself because they are with us!" Orohimaru chuckled and threw senbone at Sakura's unconcious form.

"n..no." Sasuke managed as he immediatly got in the way. Sakura woke up right away and saw Sasuke standing in front of her. "Sasuke?" "..." no answer. "Hey Sasuke are you alr.." she stopped in mid sentence as blood trickled the floor and flowed towards her.

The blood hit her warm skin and tears unconciously came to her eyes. "Sasuke.. why!!!???" She screamed. He stumbled back. "You would have died." Sakura's tears came down her face streaming down and mixing with the blood.

The senbone were in a wavy line across his chest. He pulled them out and fell, but Sakura caught his body. "Why..why.." tear drops trickled his face. Sakura stood up and a silver aura surrounded her as she turned into the tiger.

Her eyes were a beautiful silver emerald mix making them glisten. "You shouldn't of done that." Sakura said in a dead cold tone. Orochimaru poofed and his asistant stood with silver white hair. Sakura roared as her claws ripped at the dirt.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and you are?" Sakura just stood there letting her aura whip around and destroy things. "You don't need to know that because your gonna die." Sakura ran towards the gigantic snake and slashed the head off with her claws.

The beheaded snake disappeared. Sakura's eyes averted to his and she started breaking his fingers one by one. Kabuto screamed in agonizing pain. Then Sakura started breaking his toes and ankle's. Kabuto fell to the ground and Sakura made a scratch mark straight down his back.

Neji and Tenten came to the clearing and saw a white tiger attacking a silver haired man. Neji and Tenten ran over to Sasuke. Neji started focusing his chakra and started to heal him.

Sakura broke everysingle one of his ribs. Before Sakura killed him she made sure that all of his 206 bones were broken. "This is Orochimaru's warning." Sakura said as she crushed his skull to pieces.

Sakura averted back to human form and collapsed. Her eyes still the same color of silver and emerald. Tenten picked her sister up and set her unconcious body by Sasuke's. As Sasuke sat up he felt a pang across his chest.

"It was just knock out poison you should be fine." Tenten said. Then Neji looked at Tenten and asked. "What is your Telechanisis technique and how do you use it?" Tenten looked at him and said "Only she has it. We are twins but look nothing alike because she was in our mother a month longer. So she gained her own technique I also have my own. I control plant life with my Dou-jutsu and because of the time difference we each got two of the three traits in our clan." Tenten stated. Neji nodded. "My eyes mix with green instead of silver."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey anyways what is that prophecy?" Tenten asked. "Well it has to do with all of us. You see it states that the last two remaining members of the Haruno clan and the last of the Uchiha and the last son of the Hyuga clan would be involved in the destruction of the world. The pink and blue striped tigers are skilled in assasin tactics. For instince just like a tiger both of the neko's have the animals skills as in hunting and killing silently. When the two are supposed to be paired together.

Then there is the white and brown panther. They are skilled in the art of using there surroundings for attack which means they hunt high in the tree's. They to are suppose to be a pair together. This legend produced the symbol ying and yang. When you put these four cats together if they are surrounded by darkness or corrupted then they are the key to mass destruction even the end of the world. If surrounded by light then they are able to stop all evil forces of the world. The tiger is ying and the panther is yang. We are suppose to be the gaurdiens of paradise." Sasuke explaained.

Tenten nodded. "So that's why you kept saying you found us?" Tenten added. They both nodded. Sakura started to stir and as she sat up she she went back down quickly. Sasuke quickly got behind her and her head layed against his chest.

"sa.. Sasuke!?!?!" Sakura choked as she spun around and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke returned the embrace. Then he felt something wet on his shoulder and when he looked up at Sakura he saw tears streaming down her face.

"I thought you died because of me.." she cried. Sasuke rubbed her back. "It' takes alot more than that to kill me." "You are way to arrogant." Sakura said as she sat up. She saw Sasuke's facial expression change and noticed he was turning a bit red. She quirked a brow at him.

Then she heard her sister start laughing. She turned her head and said "What is so funny." Tenten pointed towards her and went to her knee's laughing. Then Sakura saw Neji surpressing a laugh.

"What the hell is so... " " Sakura." Sasuke choked. As Sakura turned her head to him she was about to yell when she saw what there position was. Sakura's legs were folded back at Sasuke's sides and she was sitting on his torso with her hands rested on his chest.

She felt her entire body go red, which made Tenten laugh even harder. Sakura scrambled off of him with a loud scream. The birds that were trying to sleep in the forest flew away as the sun started to rise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N What did you guy's think? Hope you liked this chapter and srry if Sakura's dou-jutsu's name is cornie but I don't have a name so yeah. Well hope you enjoyed please R&R. Luv you all that review it really keeps me going to write more chapters sooner so thanx alot. I think this is the longest chapter so far.

Coscat - "ight peace."


	5. Chapter 5

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 5

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**itachi-is-mine**

**Kaibutsu**

**Goingtothemoon**

**masachist-kitty**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration**

**harunosakua**

**badbunny1818**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox**

**midorimoon**

**Cherry v-ball gurl**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt her entire body go red, which made Tenten laugh even harder. Sakura scrambled off of him with a loud scream. The birds that were trying to sleep in the forest flew away as the sun started to rise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked lazily as they jumped from tree to tree. "..." no answer just silence. "We have been traveling since dawn now." she said impatiently. Once again she was answered with silence. Sakura stopped on the branch she landed on and collapsed.

The others stopped and jumped over to her. "Sakura!" Tenten yelled. "What!" she shouted. "Are you okay? Why did you just like collapse?" "We have been traveling since D. A. W. N. I am tired!!!" Sakura yelled falling on her back.

"Owww.." she grumbled. "We have to keep moving now get up and lets go!" Neji ordered. "No!" Sakura grumbled back crossing her hands over her chest pouting. Neji sighed and mumbled some inaudible words that sounded like 'I give up on this stupid girl.'

"HEY!!! I HEARD THAT!!!!" Sakura lunged at Neji and was about to scratch his eyes out when Tenten came up behind her and picked her up dragging her to the other side. "Let me at em let me at em!" Sakura growled kicking and flailing her arms.

"Shut up." Neji said cooly. "Why you!!!!! Your'e lucky she's holding me back!" Sakura hissed desperetly trying to brake away from Tenten's grip. Neji chuckled at this and that's when it happened. A vien popped onto Sakura's forehead.

She wiggled out of Tenten's grip and flew so fast she blended with the wind. Within a moment Neji was on the ground and Sakura had her fist in the air ready to polverize him when someone else caught her arm.

Sakura tryed to break free as she turned. "You can attack Neji but you say your to tired to travel anymore??? Right let's go." Sasuke ordered. Sakura glarred at him and said "Your lucky I'm in a good mood Neji or I would send you back to where you came from, instead of you walking around like the living dead." Sakura shot smirking.

Neji's eye twitched at the comment. Tenten sighed and then she walked over to them. "Come already let's go!" Sakura shouted as she took off ahead of them. They all sweat dropped. "Didn't she just say she was tired, and wern't we waiting for her?" Sasuke mumbled so only Neji and Tenten heard.

They all nodded. Sakura stopped and turned around. "Hey are you guy's coming?" They all took a deep breath and nodded as they took off into the forest. "So where are we going??" Sakura asked curiously.

"The Moon country also known as Cresent moon island." Sasuke answered. Sakura and Tenten both nodded as they continued to jump through the tree's. Sakura jumped into a clearing and they all stopped. "It's goin to get dark soon." Tenten anounced.

Sakura nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" Tenten asked curiously. "To get fire wood." she answered. Sakura came to a bank and the water was crytstal clear.

She picked up all of the fire wood in the area and stopped when she heard something in the water. Her eyes narrowed. Sakura put the would down and she gazed at the river walking to the waters edge.

She put a hand in the water. She retracted it right away when she felt that it drained some of her chakra. Sakura turned and picked p the wood she heard the same noise again. This time she stopped and pulled out a kunai.

"Come out of there." Sakura hissed positioning herself for attack. The water started to bubble and a long tentacle came out of the water. "What thefuck is that." Sakura whispered. Then seven more of the tentacles came out of the water. "No... way is that an over grown octapuse?"

Sakura backed away. A large tentacle came towards her. She jumped away quickly. Then another tentacle wrapped itself around her waist. Sakura let out a high pitched scream and then her breath hitched in her throat. 'This thing is going to suffocate me!' her mind screamed.

Sasuke came to the waters edge and saw Sakura in the creatures grasp. He took out his katana. (He had it on his back behind him sorry I forgot to mention.) "Put her down!" Sasuke ordered.

Sakura coughed and the sent of blood hit Sasuke's nose. "SAKURA!" he yelled. Sakura had slumped over from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sasuke jumped up with inhuman speed and cut the large thing that held Sakura.

He caught her in mid air. She wasn't breathing. Sasuke began to shake her lightly after he sheathed his katana. Neji and Tenten came down from the hill and saw the large tentacle squirming about. "Sasuke get Sakura away from here we can take this thing down!" Neji yelled activating is Byakugan.

Sasuke nodded jumping away from the lakes edge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature surfaced. "What the hell is a freaking Kraken doing in a damn lake!!" Tenten yelled. The kraken's head emerged. It emerged to reveal a red spotted Kraken. The parts of the tentacles had spikey bones sticking out.

Neji found the weakest point of the Kraken and jumped for it. When he was in mid air a tantacle shot out and grabbed him. The tiny spikes tore at his skin. He winced as thee Kraken's hold tightened.

Soon he to was unconcious and the creature was slowly lowering him to it's mouth. Tenten gritted her teeth. "Neji!" She took out a scroll and summoned a crossbow. She aimed it straight for the Kraken's mouth. "Eat this!" She shot a kunai with an explosive tag.

Moments later the thing blew up and Neji awoke as the tentacles grip completely vanished. Tenten ran over to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the forest and set Sakura down. 'Damn it why isn't she breathing.' Sasuke yelled in his mind. He checked for a pulse. Nothing... He put both of his hands over her chest and pushed down. Then he layed his head on her chest.

There was a low faint beating sound. "Sakura come on wake up." he once againtried to listen to her heart beat. It was going and then it was gone. ' She can't breath.' he yelled in his mind.

Then Sasuke pinched her nose slightly and crashed his lips onto hers. He parted and listened to her heart beat again. It became a little faster. He pushed on her chest. Sakura still wasn't breathing.

Sasuke placed his lips on hers gently and forced air into her system again. Sakura's eyes shot open and she arched her back. Sasuke pulled back and watched as she was finally breathing on her own.

"...sasuke..." Sakura breathed. She tried to sit up but went right back down. "Sakura rest a little bit. Sakura nodded. Sasuke sat her up and allowed her to lay back on his chest. She turned and Sasuke looked down at her.

There eyes locked and Sakura sat up more and there faces were getting closer. His lips brushed hers. Then she closed the gap pressing her lips to his and he did the same. When they parted Sakura whispered "Thankyou." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura rested her head on his chest. What she didn't notice was the cuts she got from the Kraken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat up breathing heavily as Tenten rushed to his side. Neji stood up with Tentens help and they left to find Sasuke and Sakura. What they didn't know was that the Kraken was slowly regenerating.

As they got a ways into the forest they stopped near a clearing seeing a group of ninja. Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura ran through the forest on there way back to the lake to help them. When Sakura saw both Neji and Tenten unconcious binded by chakra ropes. Sasuke and Sakura quickly went over to them.

As Sakura took out a kunai to cut the bindings she heard someone fall behind her. She turned to see Sasuke unconcious on the ground. "Shit this is a trap!" she yelled. Sakura quickly jumped back.

Then a nin came up to her from behind and whispered "Good night." "Yeah that's what you think!" she quickly did a back kick and threw a kunai and bullzeyed him right in between the eyes.

Then as she turned she saw her friends an sister on the shoulders of the other ninja. She was about to go for them when everything went black and she collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Srry for the long wait!!!!!!!! I really didn't mean for you guys to wait 10 days or more please forgive me!!!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter if there are spelling mistakes I apologise. Please R&R I also have the Krakens pic on mi profile check i if u wanna see.

_**P.s. **_

_**My birthday is this friday and sunday is my party so I will do the best I can to at least update 1 or 2 more times before those dates!! But I promise to at least post one more chapter before then. kk byes!!!!!!**_

_**Kala**_


	6. Chapter 6

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 6

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other Characters other than my Oc's

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**itachi-is-mine**

**Kaibutsu**

**Goingtothemoon**

**masachist-kitty**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration**

**harunosakua**

**badbunny1818**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox**

**midorimoon**

**Cherry v-ball gurl**

**Kaze -Yumi No Tenshi**

**ello**

**Minakui**

**half drangon**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then as she turned she saw her friends an sister on the shoulders of the other ninja. She was about to go for them when everything went black and she collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up on someones chest. "Where where am I?" She looked down and saw red hair. (Bet you all thought it was Sasuke??) Sakura sat up abruptly, and scrambled backwards falling off the bench onto another person.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out. As she turned her head she saw black spikey hair and a little bit of white. Sakura screamed causing both of the people in the cell to wake up. Sakura saw a pair of green eyes.

"Who who are you?" Sakura asked trying to back up but then she heard someone behind her clear there throat. Sakura shot up and ran to the door. She tried opening it. "Tenten! Sasuke! Neji!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura sat down and put her knee's to her chest and rested her head on her knee's. "Hey how did you get in here?" came a soothing males voice. "I got knocked out trying to protect my friends." Sakura mumbled.

"Ohh." he replied. "What's your name?" the green eyed guy asked. "Sakura, you?" "My name is Kurama pleased to meet you." The male bowed. Sakura giggled. "Liquise." "Hiei introduce your self." Kurama said plainly.

"Im Hiei." The black haired and onyx eyed male said. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Sakura asked. "Shut up, annoying fool." Hiei muttered. Sakura looked at him and then turned her head. "I'm getting out of here." Sakura said as she got up.

"What are you gonna do?" Kurama asked. "Watch." Sakura answered. Sakura turned into her Neko form and closed her eyes. "Telechanisis." (I forgot how I spelt it before...) Sakura opened her eyes and the door craked in half and fell over. "How did you do that?" Hiei asked.

"Blood line trait." Sakura answered as she walked through the door. She saw two gaurds and broke there neck's with a single movement of her hand. (remember she can control matter) Kurama walked out and took a left.

Sakura ran past him. "Where are you going?" Kurama asked. "My friends need me!" Kurama and Hiei nodded and followed her. They came to a stop in front of a heavy bolted door. Sakura touched the door and it crumbled into tiny little pieces. She looked and saw Neji and Tenten and an unconcious Sasuke.

She ran over to Neji and Tenten and pulled them into a hug. "I missed you guys." They both nodded and turned blue from the lack of air. Sakura let them go and walked over to Sasuke who was up against the wall resting his arms on his knees.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. His onyx eyes opened to see Sakura. Sakura lounged at the unsuspecting Uchiha and brought him into a bear hug. "I missed you to." Sasuke hugged her back a couple minutes after.

"Who are they?" Neji asked pointing to Hiei and Kurama. "Oh that one is Kurama and the shorter one is Hiei." Sakura said pointing to them. "They were my cell mates or what ever." Sakura said as she turned back around facing her sister and friends.

"Gaurds are coming." Hiei anounced stepping into the cell with Kurama disappearing into the shadows. The guards stopped in front of the cell and piered in. "Fire style Phenix flower jutsu." Sasuke's voice was a low whisper until the shuriken hidden in the balls of fire hit the men and killed them.

They all got up and ran out of the prison. They all got out side. "We have to go our own seperate ways from here.." Kurama started. "But if you ever need us just call out and we will hear you." Hiei finished.

"How?" Sakura asked. 'Because we can talk through telepathy.' Both Kurama and Hiei's voice wrang in Sakura's head. She nodded and turned to leave until Sound nin blocked there paths.

Hiei removed the cloth from his forehead to reveal his Jigan eye. Kurama summoned a thorned whip. "Go!" They both told them. "Wha what no Hiei Kurama you'll die." "Our goal is to reach the spirit world so it wouldn't matter weather were dead or alive now would it." Hiei shot as he took out sword.

Then they went into battle. "Kurama Hiei!" Sakura screamed. "That bastard Orochimaru he's behind all of this isn't he!" Sakura growled as her eye's flashed dangerously. A sound Nin that was a female went for Sakura. Sakura had blocked everyone out.

Tears formed in her eyes. 'Why why would they go so far for me and everyone? They just met us.' Sakura allowed angry tears to stain her skin. "No." Sakura rasped but as she went to move the nin had her hair in her hands. (remember how Kin did that to her in the Chunnin exams same scenario same person. Kin has Sakura by the hair.)

Sakura looked at Kin from the corner of her eye. Then she saw someone stab Kurama in the stomach. "Kurama!" Sakura yelled. "Don't even think about it." Kin hissed. Sakura turned towards her and her eyes went silver and emerald. A low cat like growl escaped her throat.

Kin's fingers started to break one by one. She immeadiatley let go of Sakura and starred in horror at her hands. Then her other bone's started to break.The whole battle stopped and watched as Sakura disemobodied Kin.

Sakura turned around with a dark laugh. "Anyone want to try and make another move and I will break you all in half. Then Nin whom stabbed Kurama was snapped in two. They all looked weary and then disappeared.

Sakura fell to her knees with her hands on her head. "What happened?" She asked while rubbing her temples. "Wow.." Tenten whispered. She walked over to Sakura and helped her up. Sakura removed her arm and walked over to Kurama.

"Hey." she whispered. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked. Sakura nodded and her hands glowed a light green and she placed it on Kurama's wound. It was healed in a matter of seconds. "Thankyou." Sakura nodded and walked over to her friends.

"So this is good bye?" Sakura asked. "Never say good bye unless you know for sure you will never see that person ever again." Kurama said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Then it's bye fpt now?" They both nodded and waved.

Then they vanished as well as Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, an Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the short chapter I have to go put my pool up for mii party then I am goin with my friends to the store so I have to go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!!!! Please R&R and thankyou to all who wished me a happy birthday!!!!!! If I can I will post another chapter tomorrow after I get home!!

Kala

Ohh n do you guys want Kurama and Hiei to stay in the fic or no????


	7. Chapter 7

A Haruno's secret the cat's meow

Chapter 7

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other Characters other than my Oc's

**A SPEACIAL THANX TO:**

**Prinncess45**

**mew558**

**Kiki-Koala-Chan087**

**gaarafaves**

**Friesenator**

**it'sher**

**NorthernLights25**

**Theresa**

**BlackBerryFan111**

**itachi-is-mine**

**Kaibutsu**

**Goingtothemoon**

**masachist-kitty**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration**

**harunosakua**

**badbunny1818**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox**

**midorimoon**

**Cherry v-ball gurl**

**Kaze -Yumi No Tenshi**

**ello**

**Minakui**

**half drangon**

**Thankyou all for reviewing it means alot! I really appreciate it thanx so much for reviewing and reading my story. I am glad you like it!) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then they vanished as well as Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, an Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all appeared where they originally set up camp. Sakura sighed as she sat down on top of the hill and right below was where the Kraken battle was fought. Sakura put her hands in her lap and starred off into space.

Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten were by the fire. The sky was dark and there were barely any stars out. Sakura saw Sasuke stretch and lean back into a tree. "That was to easy.." Sasuke muttered.

"I agree we got away from that dingen / prison to quickly." Neji replied. Tenten saw Sakura was looking down and got up walking to her. "Hey.." Sakura just looked away and mumbled. "Go away.." Tenten nodded understanding her sisters wishes and went back to the fire.

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't hear or notice something coming towards her from behind. Sasuke looked up and saw her and then he heard a wierd sounding movement. Sasuke got up immediatley and walked over to her.

Sakura had her eyes closed and was slowly rocking back and forth. Suddenly "SAKURA!!!!!" Sasuke yelled tackling her. "What the hell is your problem!" Sakura growled. "That!" Sasuke pointed to the tentacle that just made a small crater of where she was.

"How the hell? I thought you guy's killed that thing!" Sakura yelled. Both Neji and Tenten got up and readied there weapons. "Look out!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke quickly went in front of Sakura and held her protecting her from being caught and they were both wrapped up in the slimy tentacle.

A couple spikes went into them causing them to both yell out. They started getting dragged towards the river. "Ahhh help!!" Sakura cried. Tenten and Neji quickly ran to them. Sasuke planted his feet in the ground.

"Sakura dig your feet into the ground." Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded and planted her feet where she was and they slowed down to a slow movement. Tenten used her shuriken and senbone attacking the Kraken.

Neji used his Byakugan and sent his chakra into his palms striking the Kraken in several areas. It caused the creature to tighten his hold forcing a shattering scream from Sakura. Her legs buckled and she was having trouble staying concious.

They were starting to be pulled down the hill faster now. "Sakura stay with me come on we can do this!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura once again placed her feet firmly into the ground. "Okay now try and walk up and pull against this thing." Sasuke stated.

Sakura complied and started walking up the steep hill at a slow pace. They were almost there when they were pulled back down. "I hate gravity!" Sakura yelled. Then anther tentacle came shooting from the water knocking Tenten out.

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled. She started to struggle greatly in the Krakens grasp and wriggled her arms free. "Let me go!" Sakura cried hitting the tentacle repeatidly causing a black like blood to seep out.

Sasuke also free'ed his arms. He tried to reach for his Katana when he noticed it was on the tree. "Shit! Neji throw me my Katana!" Sasuke yelled. The Krakens grip loosened greatly and Sakura was able to spin around and face Sasuke.

"Perfect." a sinister voice gurgled. As Sakura attempted to turn around again the tentacle tightened it's grip greatly. "Ahh what is this who's there?" Sakura asked. "Who do you think." the Kraken answered as it's yellow eyes showed from the water.

Then it's grip tightened forcing Sakura and Sasuke's bodies to come together. "Ohh god." Sakura aqueaked. They were squished together and Sakura's arms were on Sasuke's shoulders and his around her just under her arms to prevent them from being caught.

Sasuke groaned and froze at the close contact very very close contact there bodies were expierencing from the Krakens hold. Neji quickly made a move for the Katana but was pinned to the tree by the Krakens other tentacle.

Sakura tried moving and struggling against the hold but it was only tightened as she thrashed. "Sakura stop moving." Sasuke ordered. Sakura stopped and looked up at his red face. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped immediatly.

The Kraken started to drag them down the hill again. Sakura refused to be taken so easily. "Telechanisis!" Sakura recieved a silver rim around her eyes. She started to rip away at the muscles in the Kraken's tentacle but stopped when it only tightened.

Sakura and Sasuke were completely up against eachother and couldn't move at all. Sakura deactivated her Khekki Ghenki. "Why the hell didn't you release us I tore all of the muscles and tendons in this damn tentacle!" Sakura screamed at the Kraken.

"My body regenerates." he said evilly. Sakura gasped and then turned her head to Tenten. She was still out cold. They were dragged to the bank of the river. Sakura felt her feet becoming slid easier then she felt water on her ankles.

"Ohh no." Sakura whispered as the Kraken receeded into the water with them. They got waist deep. "What do we do?" Sakura asked frantically as they got deeper in the water Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck scared.

"Sakura listen to me!" Sasuke said making her look up. "This Kraken is planning on taking us somewhere and if we don't do something we are going to drown." "I know that already!" Sakura yelled back as the water was chest deep.

"I have a plan." Sakura looked up. The water was up to her neck. Sasuke slowly lowered his head and there lips met. Sakura allowed her eyes to close and he licked her bottom lip and she allowed him to enter his tongue.

They were completly submerged under the water and Sakura's eyes shot open. Sasuke's hold tightened around her waist. He transfered the oxygen he had and she breathed it in and she did the same foor him. ( I was watching Boa vs Python n the 2 main characters passed air under water in a kiss.)

The Kraken had emerged from the water in an underwater cave and released them onto the stone. Sakura and Sasuke parted and were panting heavily. After passing air through eachothers system for about five to seven minutes they weren't use to breathing in a large amount of air at all.

Both looked like they were ready to pass out and the way the Kraken released them Sakura was on top of Sasuke."Where did you take us!" Sakura rasped inbetween breathes. She was soaked along with Sasuke and being a cat she didn't like the water to much. (As in being taken under she still took showers and went swimmin once in a blue moon.)

Sakura rolled off Sasuke and sat up taking deep breathes. "Stay here and you won't have to deal with the marine life." the Kraken answered disappearing into a dark abyss. Sakura crawled over to the edge and saw her worst nightmare. "Ohh my god we are not going in the water." Sakura squeaked. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Piranhas!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay the last chapter absolutly positively sucked!!!!!! I think it's the worst thing I have ever written in my whole life!!!!!! I highly apologize!!!!!!!! So I snuck inside to write this one well my mom n dad are lookin for me..uhh ohh ima get introuble well hope u enjoyed this chapter i luv u guys. Hope u enjoyed gotta go bye!!!!!! Please R&R

Kala


End file.
